Demonios y Humanos
by Tsuki Kagayaku
Summary: Tsukiyomi y Hinamori. Familias enemigas que pelean por el gobierno de Biscotti, sin embargo, esto cambia cuando llegan al cargo Ikuto y Amu a liderar sus familias respecivamente, lo unico que quieren, la paz entre sus dos familas, pero no todos lo ven asi. Pero pase lo que pase, ambos lucharan por sus deseos. (Posiblemente Lemmon, Amuto! Pasen y lean porque esto se ve horrible)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa, Buenoooo Meicki Aqui esta el fic (Sinceramente pensé en subirlo cuando termine los otros pero las ideas siempre se mueven en mi cabeza y no puedo sacarlas saaskajskajsk) **

**Buenoooo, me inspire viendo Dog Days, cuando vi a Valerio y a Adel, Pero no mostraron mas... WUAAAAA NOOOO!**

**Yaaaaa bueno me despido para que no me desinspire, jejejeje Bye :3**

**Demonios y Humanos.**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo...

Existían dos familias enemigas, que se disputaban siempre en guerra y todo... todo por el reinado del lugar donde vivían.

Ambas eran muy poderosas, poseían el mismo dinero, contactos, lo que sea... sin embargo también tenían los mismos pensamientos de egoísmo, claro, tan solo pensaban en ellos...

_-No lo entiendo... por que... porque siempre hay guerra...-_La descendiente de la familia Hinamori lloraba en su habitación por la muerte de su padre.

El suyo y el jefe de la familia Tsukiyomi habían muerto en la guerra...

**Flashback.**

-Mi querida nieta... espero que entiendas que ahora tu tomaras el cargo de esta familia.

-Si abuelo.

-Yo ya estoy en mis últimos días de vida... no estoy en condiciones de tomar un cargo con tanta responsabilidad.

-No diga eso, por favor.

-Es la verdad... Comprendo que aun seas muy joven, sin embargo... eres de nuestra familia... y por favor, ten cuidado con el descendiente de los Tsukiyomi, aun no sabemos quien es...

-Si. Me retiro.

-Adiós.

**Fin Flashback.**

-_es verdad... soy muy joven... no si pueda con tanta responsabilidad._

-Señorita Amu!.Por favor responda!.-Era una sirviente que golpeaba desesperada mente la puerta.

-Que sucede?!.-Se levanto de su cama.

-Es su hermanita, no esta por ningún lado del palacio!

Ella salio rapidamente de su casa.

-Saldré a buscarla.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo.

_-Donde estas Ami?.-_Paro de correr.-_Esas huellas..._

En seguida las siguió, esas huellas eran de Ami, su hermanita menor, a quien quería mucho.

-Ami!

La nieve estaba cayendo por todo el reino de Biscotti **(Siii Biscotti de Dog Days! :3 ) **Los copos de nieve caían en el cabello rosado de Amu, Dejándola con un frió horrible.

Amu ya no pudo mas con el frió que sentía y se desmayo en mitad de la nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba bajo un techo, y un chico de cabellos entre azules y negros la sostenía.

-Ya despertaste...

-Asintió con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba la chaqueta del chico, pero no dijo nada.

-Oye...Que hacías corriendo en mitad de la nieve?!

-Mi hermanita se escapo...

-Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

-No te preocupes... después de todo me salvaste... has hecho mucho por mi.

-Pero quiero hacer mas...-Se levanto con una sonrisa.

-Tu mano!.-Amu en seguida miro la mano del chico, tenia un corte muy grave...

-No es nada...

-Sangra mucho.-La tomo y la curo con su pañuelo.-Listo... con esto servirá.

-Gracias...

Amu Pov:

Ese chico era muy tierno, aunque con una voz fría, y a la vez seductora... aunque dudo que lo volveré a ver...

En ese instante en que lo observaba, el se detuvo, por alguna razón, hasta que me fije a donde miraba.

-Ami-chan!-Ahí estaba Ami con una chica de cabellos rubios amarrado en dos coletas.

-Oh..! es tu hermanita?.

-Si. Gracias por cuidarla.

-Gomenasai! One-chan!.-Dijo Ami casi llorando.

-No importa Ami, lo que importa ahora es que estas bien.

-Bien... supongo que tu tambien me debes una disculpa.-Le dijo en tono molesto.

-Gomen, Gomen, Onii-san!.-Onii-san? al parecer es su hermana menor.

-A propósito... aun no me has dicho tu nombre.-Me dirijo al chico.

-I-K-U-T-O.-Dijo bromeando.-y tu?.

-A-M-U.-Le seguí el juego.

-Onee-chan, mamá esta preocupada?.

-Ni te lo imaginas, prepárate.

-Aiii no!

-Y con la nuestra?.-Dijo la chica.

-Utau... Tu sentencia es a muerte!.-Siguió bromeando.

-Noooo! tan malo es!?

-Lamento informártelo.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas, y por supuesto, no quize mencionar el hecho de ser una Hinamori.

Ikuto Pov:

Mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tengo 18 años, vivo en Biscotti.

Mi padre murió en una guerra con la familia Hinamori, sin embargo, su muerte no me afecta mucho... Psicologicamente, ya que no tuve una relación muy buena con el.

Pero claro! mi vida da un giro de 180 grados. Por su muerte, yo soy la mayor autoridad en la familia.

Hoy, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, tendré una reunión con el jefe de los Hinamori, espero que sea alguien pacifico, ya que no quiero seguir con guerras.

Tengo planeado ir con mis dos hermanos menores, Tadase y Utau, o al menos esas fueron las ordenes que recibí de parte de mi madre.

Lo peor de todo es que tengo que lidiar con un secreto de mi familia, todos los Tsukiyomi somos descendientes de unos demonios Gatos, sin embargo, yo por una extraña razón tengo algo así como poderes desarrollados y me salen colas y orejas de gato.

-Ikuto-nee-san, estas seguro de lo que planea?.

-Si. Ya no me importa lo que piense mi madre, muchas vidas se han perdido, y a causa de esas absurdas guerras.

-Onii-san...

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y una puerta estaba separándome quizás de la peor persona, una que simplemente quiere cumplir sus caprichos.

Normal Pov:

Ninguno de los chicos pensaba que se encontrarían en ese salón, quizás fue el destino, quizás una simple coincidencia, no... después de todo, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable...

Que era lo inevitable de esa situación?. Ninguno lo sabia, sin embargo, estaba sucediendo, y quizás, muy pronto sabrían lo que les escribió el destino...

-Perdón por la tardanza...

-Ikuto...

-Amu...

-Pero si es...-Dijo Utau para si misma.

-Discúlpenme.-Dijo Amu con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Si me permite, señor Tsukiyomi, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado...

-Esta bien...

Los acompañantes les dieron la privacidad que solicito Amu...

-No esperaba verlo por aquí...

-Yo tampoco...Sin embargo, no me trates así, se siente extraño...

-Supongo que tienes razón...

-Entonces... Amu, supongo que puedo llamarte así verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Solo si yo puedo llamarte Ikuto.

-Seria un placer.

Ambos siguieron platicando cosas sin sentido...

-Oh..! es cierto. Se me olvidaba el porque de esta reunión.

-A mi también.

-Bien entonces... como lo digo...-Bajo su mirada, lo cual Ikuto noto.

-Sucede algo?.

-Es solo que...-Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.-Me encantaría pedirte que... que no hubiera mas guerra, mi papá...

-Tenia planeado pedirte eso.-Amu dejo de llorar.-Muchas personas han muerto por eso... Simplemente, no puedo perdonar a mi padre.

Amu pensó el odio que le podía tener a su padre, Incluso pensó en abrazarlo y decirle "No digas eso, seguro tu padre tenia sus razones." y llorar en sus brazos, sin embargo, se contuvo.

"_Aunque se comporte frió, con otras personas, es muy bueno... se preocupa por_ todos."-Pensó.

* * *

**Y ahi se extinguieron mis momentos de inspiracion de este dia xD **

**Como dije antes... Naaaa! se me olvido lo que iba a decir.**

**Como sea ****Meicki, (Mmm... supe que te gusta el Lemmon, pensaba de agregar un poquito en esta historia JEJEJE( A quien engaño si no lo hago me volvere Loca WUAJAJAJAAJAJA) Hare todo lo posible por hacerlo!) Ojala te guste el Fic.**

******Y buenooo... **

******Tsuki se despide desde el planeta feromonas asjkaskajs **

******Bye 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demonios y Humanos.**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

**Dias despues...**

-Buenos días mi querida princesa.-Dijo Ikuto con un tono seductor.

-Bueno días... pervertido...

-Si sigues así se te va a hacer costumbre...

-Neko hentai...

-Y por que el gato?.

-Eres igual a uno.

-Y eso es bueno?.-Acercándose a ella.

-No lo se.-Se sonrojo.

-Amu, tu madre ya llego, desea hablar contigo.-Golpeo Rima la puerta.

-Ah...! voy en seguida!-Se alejo de el...

-Esta todo bien?-Preguntaron desde afuera

-Si! no te preocupes por mi...Estoy bien.-Rima Se alejo de la puerta.

-Eh...! que injusticia.-Replico.

-Cállate y déjame pasar.-Dijo Amu con una mirada asesina.

-Por supuesto su alteza.-Empezó a Jugar.A Amu ya le apareció la benita en su cabeza.

-No salgas de mi habitación. Entendido?.

-Entendido su alteza.

Ikuto Pov:

Lamentablemente no pude estar mucho tiempo con Amu, sin embargo, veré la razón... JEJEJEJEJE

-Buenos días Madre.

-Bien, te he pedido que vinieras para hablar sobre la decisión que has tomado por la familia Hinamori.

-Discúlpeme madre, sin embargo, eso ya esta decidido, y haré todo lo posible por que eso no cambie.

-Recuerda que esta decisión nos afecta a todos!-Se levanto de su asiento.

-Si me permite... Usted no esta en derecho de reclamar, si no me equivoco, fácilmente pudiste haber tomado control sobre la familia, el que no lo hayas hecho fue de tu elección.

La madre quedo plasmada ante esas palabras. Nunca esperaba que su hija le levantara la voz, menos de esa forma. Frunció el seño y se despidió.

-Eso es todo lo que tenia planeado hablar contigo. Retírate.-Dijo en tono frió.

-Adiós.-Dijo para abandonar el salón.

-Estas segura de lo que hiciste Amu?.-Pregunto preocupada Rima.

-No tengo ninguna duda.

-Bien. Te ves un poco cansada, ve a dormir un poco si?.

-Esta bien.-Respondió mas calmada.

Rima era la prima de Amu, sus padres habían muerto en un viaje que tuvieron hace algunos años, por eso, ella vive a cargo de la Señora Hinamori.

Normal Pov:

Cuando Amu entro a su habitación, encontró a Ikuto acostado en su cama, sin embargo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde...

-Sintió que la abrasaban por detrás.-QUE?!..-Se calmo.-Ikuto...

-Cállate, no ves que no saben que estoy aquí...-Dijo entre risas.

-Demo...

-Déjame dormir, Soy un Neko hentai, pero también soy callejero...-Bromeo, ya que ambos sabían que eso no era verdad.(La abrazo mas fuerte.)

-Eso no es cierto... estoy segura que tienes tu propia habitación.

-Si, pero ahí no hay nada que me guste.

-Y aquí si?-Pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Estas tu...-Hubo una pausa.

-D...Deja de decir estupideces...-Empezó a tartamudear...

-No son estupideces es la verdad...-Noto el sonrojo de Amu.

-Idiota.-Se durmió...

Ikuto Pov:

Cuando me levante, tape un poco a Amu, que seguía durmiendo, y me fui.

-Onii-chan!.-Me Regaño Utau.-Son estas horas de llegar?

-Perdona.-Conteste sin animo.

-Y me puedes decir donde estuviste? en la calle o que?-Utau era algo manipuladora.

- Si, En la calle...-Mentí.

-Esa es la razón de que estés así...-Me vio, y noto que tenia un poco de frío .- cámbiate de ropa y baja a tomar desayuno...Te preparare un chocolate caliente...

-Gracias...-Sonreí.

Ya en la mesa...

-Mamá, Ikuto no llego a dormir anoche!...-Utau me delato ante mi madre...

-No me importa lo que haga el malcriado de tu hermano...-Mamá me empezó a tomar odio desde que murió papá, ya que en su testamento, me dejo el reino a mi y no a mi madre, aunque, ni yo entiendo el porque...

-Ves, te dije que no serviría de nada que le dijeras...-Dije cuando mi madre ya no estaba en la mesa.

Ella solo inflo los cachetes como un bebe.

Cuando fui de vuelta a mi habitación vi a mamá leyendo una carta...

-No puede ser! Simplemente se burlan de nosotros! Malditos Hinamori...-Salio de la habitación, y me oculte para que no me viera...-Simplemente no pienso ir.

Luego de eso entre y leí la carta...

Normal Pov:

_"Buenos días señora Tsukiyomi._

_Envió__ esta carta como forma de invitación para un futuro baile que esta programado para mañana, esperamos que si usted no viene, envié a algún representante de su familia, ya que la mayoría de la ciudad esta invitada._

_Se despide Kasumi Hinamori."_

Y con Amu...

-Pero mamá! como se te ocurre hacer algo así?!-Reclamaba la descendiente de la familia Hinamori.

-No tiene nada de malo...-Dijo con voz maligna.

Amu solo quedo enojada. No podía hacer nada, seguramente, la carta ya debió haber llegado a las manos de Elisabeth Tsukiyomi.

Ya pasaban las horas, Ikuto no aparecio por la habitacion de Amu, aunque ella no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

**Flashback:**

-Buenos días, princesa.

-I...kuto.

-Hace tiempo que no la veía.-Le tomo la mano, y la beso.

-Q...Que estas haciendo?!

-Saludando.-Se acerco a ella.

-Puf.! se ve que cambiaste mucho...-Aparto la mirada.

-No podía comportarme así como el representante de los Tsukiyomi, ahora soy solo Ikuto... o no?-Sonrió.-Al menos contigo puedo revelar mi verdadero ser..

-Y eres así con "Todas".-Señalo.

-Solo con la que me interesa.

-Y de que forma?.-Pregunto sin pensar.-Ah..!-_Pero que dije!. (Penso)-Aparto la mirada._

-De que forma quieres?-Se volvió acercar-

-No... No se de hablas...

-No disimules te acabo de escuchar...

-Cállate...

_**Fin Flashback:**  
_

-Puf..! Ikuto idiota.

-One-chan...-Golpeo Ami la puerta...

-Que pasa Ami?.-Abrió la puerta...

-Es que... no puedo dormir...-Hizo una pequeña pausa.-Puedo dormir contigo?.

-Claro que si Ami.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero... Onee-chan!.

Al día siguiente...

_E...Esto es muy incomodo..._-Se decía Amu para si misma, ya que, aunque era de la familia Hinamori, nadie la conocía, solo unos pocos amigos de su padre quienes no pudieron asistir.

-Se encuentra sola? Mi querida princesa?-Ella conocía muy bien esa voz.

-Q...Que haces aquí?.

-Invitándola a bailar, no es obvio?

Ikuto llevaba puesto un traje color negro y una corbata color azul zafiro, casi igual a sus ojos.

-Supongo que lo diré, ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?.

-B...Bueno.

Amu Pov:

Ikuto se ve muy bien... Pero que estoy pensando?!. No me puede gustar ese Neko Hentai, no puede... quizás sea una simple atracción, si... eso debe ser...

Pero... será que vino por la carta de mi madre... pero, si no me equivoco acabo de ver a su hermana aquí...

Normal Pov:

-Que estas pensando?.

-No nada.-Aparo la mirada.

-Mírame.

-No puedo..

-Por que no?

-Simplemente porque no.

-Bueno...-Se acerco a su oído, lo cual hizo que Amu se sonrojara.-Te cuento un secreto?... Me gustas.

-QUE?!-Estaba completamente roja.-P...Para de decir I...Idioteces N..Neko Hentai!.-Se alejo.

-No son idioteces, es la verdad.

-C..Como quieres que te crea.

El se abalanzo y la beso, lo cual llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Ahora me crees?.

-I...IDIOTA!.-Salio corriendo.

-A..Amu.

-Que rayos estas haciendo?!.

-Utau...

-Como se te ocurre hacer algo como eso, te imaginas lo que pensara nuestra madre?!.-Reclamo, aunque era otra la razón.

-Perdona, me tengo que ir.-Salio en busca de Amu.

Cuando por fin la encontró, se hallaba sentada en la fuente que estaba en el gran patio de la mansión Hinamori.

-Que te sucede?.-Pregunto pacíficamente.

-ACASO NO ES OBVIO?!.-Grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Por fin lo entendió, ese había sido su primer beso, y claro, como no estar molesta, si lo hizo así como así.

-P..Perdona.

-Ya no o temprano tenia que pasarme algo como esto-Se limpio las lagrimas.

-Entonces, me haces un favor?.-Ella levanto la mirada, mientras que el se acerco al oído de la chica.

-Recuerda este como tu primer beso...

Esta vez la beso, pero en serio, era un simple rocé que representaba millones de deseos, y que a la vez causaba una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Se separaron por falta de aire, se tomaron el tiempo de mirar sus rostros, y luego volver al lugar que parecía hecho especialmente para ambos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer Demonios y humanos, me alaga mucho askajsk.**

**Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0: Ikuto tu cállate me entretiene que me deje un review Uiii.! te perdono porque esta vez te fue Bien con Amu ¬¬ por eso nada más, (Y más vale que la trates bien). Jejeje y Azuki gracias por leer la historia, en serio xD y no te preocupes por el neko, ya me encargue de el. Y nooo! no la dejare, no me perdonaria dejar alguna historia incompleta, y si lo hago MATENME naaa no para tanto, pero algen con muchos reviews para que me lleguen las notificaciones al telefono y no me deje de sonar kajskas. Y siii soy chilena xD (pero estoy en el planeta Feromonas xD) Ya, ya mucho.**

**Tsuki se despide desde el planeta Feromonas.**

**Bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal Pov:

-Pase lo que pase te vas a enamorar de mi...-Le susurro en su oído.

Amu se sonrojo con todos los tonos de rojo que pudieran ver en el universo...

En la noche:

-Buenas noches.

-Ikuto que haces aquí?.

-Eh! que mala.

-Si.

-Podemos salir?.

-A donde?.

-No es lejos.

-Regresaremos pronto?.

-Te lo prometo.

-Bien.

-Necesito que te vendes los ojos.

-P..Porque!.

-Calmate, prometo mantenerte virgen.

-IKUTO!.

-Ya, ya. Bueno, me acompañas?.

-Esta bien.

Ikuto le puso la venda a Amu, hizo provecho de sus poderes, y salto por el Balcón.

-E...! Ikuto!

-Calma, Ya llegamos.-La bajo de sus brasos.

-Bien, me puedo quitar la venda?.

-No aún no.-Se acerco

-Eh...! I..Ikuto estas muy cerca.

-Y como sabes eso?.

-P..Porque, simplemente lo siento.

-Bien.-La beso.

-I..Ikuto!.

-Bien, puedes quitarte la venda.

-U... Que..

-Es mi maldición.

-P..Pero, porque?.

-Mi familia es algo así como descendiente de unos demonios gato, yo fui el elegido, el resto de mi familia no tiene estos poderes.

Amu quedo algo confundida.

-Este secreto puede quedar en nuestra contra, mas si lo utiliza tu el desastre que haria el pueblo no sabe que somos humanos...

-Eso no tiene nada de malo!. Se que en el fondo eres una Buena persona.

-Quiero que sepas que si te estoy revelando esto es porque confío en ti Amu.

-I..Ikuto.

-Por favor, prométeme que lo mantendrás en secreto.

-Lo prometo.-Respondió decidida.

-Gracias.-Le regalo una sonrisa.

* * *

-Pero... que es esto...-Se vio una pequeña niña en el jardín de la casa Hinamori mirando directamente al tejado.

* * *

-Por que... me dejaste destrozada Aruto, Eres un idiota!, porque me tuviste que hacer esto! PORQUE!?-Lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación.

**Flashback:**

Dos personas, la mujer de no mas de 15 años, y el chico de unos 17, estaban profundamente enamorados, y expresando su amor con un profundo y largo beso.

-Pero que he hecho?, yo... discúlpame, esto no tendría porque haberlo hecho.

Aquellas palabras la destrozaron por completo, el, la persona a quien mas amaba, la había rechazado.

-No. Discúlpame también, yo, no tenia porque corresponderte...-Una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas.

-Kasumi...Yo...

-P..Porque estoy...-

-Perdona...

-Déjame!, ya lo se! nuestras familias son enemigas, no hay forma de que... de que tu me elijas a mi!.-Trato de correr pero un brazo se lo impidió.

-Espera, por favor...

-Porque me haces esto?. No lo he entiendo. Te he hecho algo malo?. Que he hecho para tener que enamorarme de ti...

-Crees que con migo es distinto?. Tu sonrisa, tu felicidad, todo me ha gustado de ti... Lo admito si, Yo también me he enamorado de ti, Kasumi...

La pareja se unió en un profundo Beso, que esa vez esperaron que no terminara nunca, lamentaron que lo haya hecho, pero como recompensa esa noche fue solo de ellos...

**Fin Flashback.**

-Yo...Aruto, yo te ame con todo mi corazón. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?.

* * *

-Es una injusticia lo que hacen. No tienen sentido de la razón, no puedo creer que intenten gobernarnos!, parecen unas bestias!.

-Pero madre! que haces?!.

-Lo que siempre quise hacer hija mía.

-YA BASTA!, no puedo creer lo que dices!, de verdad le van a creer?!.

La madre estaba haciendo prácticamente una declaración de guerra contra los Tsukiyomi, algo que por supuesto, Amu no iba a permitir.

-Los Tsukiyomi no son bestias!, Ellos piensan como nosotros. Madre, con todo respeto, usted no es la mejor persona del mundo, a veces puede ser cruel, incluso te enojaste cuando supiste que estaríamos en paz con los Tsukiyomi!, pero estoy segura de que...-No alcanzó a terminar, pues su madre ya la había golpeado.

-Como te atreves a decirme eso niña insolente!.

-No me puedes reclamar nada de eso madre. Tu lo que menos me has tenido todos estos años es respeto, ni siquiera un poco de cariño, ni yo lo entiendo, no entiendo la razón de porque me odias. No es que me interese, pero esta vez esta afectando a todo el pueblo.

-Eso solo lo dices porque tu has estado con el hijo de los Tsukiyomi!.-Grito una voz.-De seguro que ya te has enamorado de el!.

-Con todo respeto, eso no te incumbe!. Y si, es verdad que he estado con el algunas veces, y me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerlo bien, el no es una mala persona, Ikuto solo quiere la paz para este pueblo!.

-Estas diciendo que estas dispuesta ha entregarle el pueblo a los Tsukiyomi!.

-Estaría dispuesta a entregarle el mando solo a el. Yo no soy una buena líder, y con mi madre interrumpiendo en estos asuntos, solo lo hace peor, el en cambio tiene muchas mal agallas!.

La persona opto por callarse, ya no tenia mas que decir.

-Ya basta de interrupciones!, estoy segura de que mas de alguno tiene alguna queja contra ellos!, quizá no todos!, pero los que tengan el valor de seguirme y declararles la guerra, que lo hagan!.

Sin mas que decir, la madre se fue donde ellos, al poco rato la multitud ya rodeaba la mansión de los Tsukiyomi, la líder, estaba con una espada, dispuesta a matar si fuera necesario.

-Que esta pasando aquí?!.-Elizabeth salio de su casa preguntándose el porque del alboroto que pasaba afuera.

Por su seguridad, siempre traía una espada, que por cierto sabia utilizar muy bien.

-Ya basta de sus malos tratos, de sus crueldades y sus injusticias!, yo, Kasumi Hinamori, les declaro la guerra, y tengo a toda esta multitud de mi parte!.

-Tu no puedes decir nada!, No eres diferente a mi, eres cruel,y para que lo sepas, con un corazón de hielo no se puede gobernar!.

Kasumi, ofendida por las palabras de su oponente, saco su espada para atacar, sin embargo, la otra no salió lastimada, ya que se defendió hábilmente con su arma.

Al rato, ambas estaban cansadas de pelear, descansaba cada una a su lado.

-Ya basta! por favor...!-No alcanzó a terminar, pues su madre, quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ataco sin pensar.

-Amu!-Ikuto llego en seguida, y la alcanzó para que no golpeara contra el piso.

-Cálmate...-Amu tosió un poco de sangre por la herida provocada.-Por favor...Cof!, ya basta, se los ruego, ya no mas guerra, por favor, si pudieran evitar eso, todo estaría en paz, ya no habría heridos, todo estaría bien... Por favor, se los ruego...-Amu perdió la conciencia en ese momento...

-Amu!, Amu por favor resiste!.

-Calma esta bien, solo perdió la conciencia, pero debemos curarla inmediatamente.-Calmo Tadase.

-Por favor todos, retírense!, ya hay una herida, no queremos mas desastres!.

Los ciudadanos conmovidos por la situación decidieron retirarse y no causar mas desastres.

-No creas que todo esto a terminado.-Desafió Elizabeth quien estaba a punto de atacar.

-Madre ya basta no ves que casi muere!.-La detuvo Ikuto.

-Llevemos la adentro.-Ordenó Utau.

-Si.-Ikuto la llevo rápidamente a su habitación para que Su hermano la revisara.

Al rato Tadase salio de la habitación de Ikuto, y lo tranquilizó con la noticia de que ella estaba bien y solo necesitaba descansar.

Ikuto, quien no podía dormir, se quedo pensando y merodeando por la casa.

En eso escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Pero si eres...

-Por favor... dime que Onii-chan esta bien.-Dijo Ami al borde del llanto.

-No te preocupes, Amu esta bien... Quieres pasar?.

-Gracias.

La niña estaba toda cubierta por la nieve. Por lo que Ikuto dejo que se tomara un baño y le paso una muda de ropa.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Onii-chan.

-No hice nada, no pude evitar que saliera lastimada.

-Eso no fue tu culpa. Además no fue solo en esta ocasión, siempre hiciste feliz a Onii-chan. Sabes Onii-chan te quiere mucho, ella te defendió cuando mamá hizo la declaración, incluso dijo que estaba dispuesta a dejarte a cargo del pueblo.

-Amu...

-Onii-chan se veia muy feliz!.

-Gracias. Oye... y no crees que te regañaran si llegas tan tarde.

-Mamá se molesto mucho cuando me fui, y en estos momentos Onii-chan siempre me defendía.

-Ya veo, quedate a dormir entonces.

-En serio?.

-Si.

* * *

**Yaaaa! y aquí otro capitulo. Ya sheeee Amu quedo herida... Pero esta bien, gracias al cielo que Tadase sabia algo de primeros auxilios.**

**Quiero agradecerle a Azuki Tsukiyomi quien me ayudo con este capitulo, que me encontraba algo des inspirada.**

**Bueno... Me voy que me estan regañando para que me auceste! ¬¬**

**Tsuki se despide desde el planeta feromonas.**

**Bye :3**


End file.
